What a heart made of
by Remiel1437
Summary: The history of Bio laboratory happened for a long time and consumed many victims on its process. Chen, a young champion, brought to the issues. When he saw Celia, he made a promise that he will unravel this Bio laboratory case for good.
1. Chapter 1

"Celia? Of course, every kafra girls know that name." Said Sorin

Celia's name is a familiar name for all Kafra girls that ever work at Prontera city. The owner of the name is a female professor that comes often. Every time she comes, she always brings an injured person and leaves them to Kafra's care. Of course Kafra don't mind it at all. After all, treating sick travelers is basically their job. However, this phenomenon is sure a fishy one. Beside Celia's identity that still remains mysterious, person that she brought along are totally random. They came from different accupation, age, and gender. When they recovered, everyone brought by Celia always tell Kafra girls the same thing. They got lost and attacked by another adventurer, leading them to sudden blackout.

…

"Damn, how can this happens?"

At the corner of a room, a champion is hiding. He rest his body, leaning on a cold dark wall. His body covered by visible scars. Those scars do not looked as if he was attacked by animals though, it seems like... he has been attacked by another human.

That white haired man sits in silence, trying to hide his existence. His eyes are cautious. He sharpens his ears, waiting for attacks that can come any second. He then tries to get up several times but his feet gave up to trembling pain and fear.

"How can I get into this messy situation?" As he visualize what happened in his head.

There was a storm. A heavy one. In this kind of storm, you cannot see things around you and all you can hear are roaring thunder and wind. The champion was running like crazy, hoping for some luck where he can find a place to shelter himself. He kept on running until slowly, he saw a mansion towering in front of him.

"Boy, am I lucky." He thought to himself.

The man slowly walked into the house. The building was larger than how it looked outside. This place however, looked empty. It was really dark and sound with thunder and storm became the only source of sound until...

"BRAK!" Suddenly the door where the champion came from smashed with a loud sound.

After making sure that was locked, he hit the door many times to break it open. However, his attempts were to no avail. A shiver suddenly ran down his spine, stopped him from doing anything.

"This aura." He jumped backward, his back was leaning againts the door.

This man passed countless of battles in his life and he sure knew when he face killing intent. This one though, was really strong. The ever silent room suddenly filled with noises from far away. From darkness, lots of person march. These people were... How you can say it... Varied? They looked like a bunch of random people. From basic job to transcendence job, from the one that wore guild leader symbol to the one that has no guild at all. They however, shared some similarities. They looked very pale and thin aura was bursting out from their bodies. An Aura that only fighters can see. An aura that thirst of blood.

His pain bring him back to reality.

"I have to quickly get out of this place." For he once again tries to get up.

However, the attempt made his guard down. The champion does not realy a shadow that swiftly creeps closer to him. A good hit on his head is enough to make him gave up on his consciousness and fell to the cold floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"A girl?"

As the clarity of his vision rose, he realized that the girl is not a fragment of his hallucination. She has brown hair and she wears clothes that all professors at Midgar wear. There seems nothing strange about her but her eyes. Her eyes are crimson colored.

Sudden realization hits the white haired man. Those were eyes that all of his attackers had. He jumps backward into a fighting stance only to end up kneeling a few seconds later. Wounds on his body took a toll in his performance.

"Um... Please... I'm not your enemy..." She said with a voice as gentle as a loving hug.

Even though he senses no killing intent comes from the girl, he keeps trying to wake up and desperately struggle to focus on his fighting stance.

"You have to take a good rest... You shouldn't wak..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME, MONSTER."

With a huge shout, the champion hit the woman's hand that offers him help. She finally stands back with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't say that I did not warn you." Another sound comes from the corner of the room. "Humans... These creatures... So disgusting... They are rotten to their core."

Veiled by darkness, a man shows his face. He is a handsome man that wears a brown cloak that was a symbol for creators. He stares at the champion with his red eyes, full of hatred.

"Mind your manner, Flamel." With a sad tone, the professor finally speak after a long pause.

"Just by seeing that face I already know that he is up to no good. You should leave this vile creature there at the first place." The guy who addressed as "Flamel" starts an argument.

"At least this human, that "vile creature" you're talking about, is not what the likes of you. You monster!" The champion who feels offended shout to Flame with a higher tone.

"ENOUGH!" The female professor ,while covering her ears, runs to the darkness.

An awkward silence. Those two guys are just staring at each other for a quite long time until the champion realizes something . His wounds. Almost all of them treated with care. Looking at the scene, Flamel took the chance to talk.

"She carried you here by herself." Flamel said as he turns around, walking slowly to leave the room.

"You know that you will surely die if she was not there, right?" The creator adds with a tone of disgust in his voice.

The champion, realizing his mistakes leaves the room. He walks, jogs, and finally runs to the darkness.

…

After some time wasted on searching his eyes finally meet its target, as he was searching for that lady that currently sits at the corner of the room. A faint sob can be heard from the professor. The champion, that actually has less to none experience with a woman, feels really confused. He really regrets his attitude back then. What kind of jerk that treat a woman that just help him in such rudeness. However, in the other side, he keeps on asking. She is a monster isn't she? Shoulld I feel bad for a monster? They're just beasts aren't they? The sobbing wake him up from his imagination and he finally do something that he know he do the best.

He follows his heart.

...

"You know... I'm very sorry." With a light step the champion takes a seat beside the professor.

Startled. The woman looks at his new companion.

"I... I mean... It's nothing, It's fine. Don't worry about me. You should be resting by now, not here." She said as she quickly brush her tear off.

"I was a jerk. I not supposed to act like that." Guilt keeps on growing in the man's heart. It may be sounds like a weakness but he can never stand to see a woman when they tears.

"Here, It's starting to get loose. You shouldn't move too much just yet." The professor fixes the bandage around the man's arm.

He looks again to his body. The man realizes how his wounds treated. He can almost see no scars as every of them tied neatly with bandages. His eyes then roll to the woman that is treating him. Their eyes met. Very close. This little moment of bliss is also when they can see each other's faces clearly for the first time.

Swiftly, they look away from each other. Their faces blossom red.

"Umm.. I haven't introduce myself. My name is Chen." Said the champion, once again engaging conversation.

"My name is Celia. Nice to meet you Chen." He professor smiles a sweet smile.

Of course Chen will blush hard. It turns out that Celia is really beautiful!


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few week since Chen received his temporary home at Bio laboratory. He actually thinks that he burdens Celia too much already and tries to leave several times. However, Celia always caught him and tell him to say as he have not reach his optimal condition. Chen can actually say no and force himself to leave anytime but there was an unobstructed voice in his mind that tells him to stay every time he hears Celia's request. This decision may also be affected by Chen's circumtances. This champion has nowhere to go and nobody waits for him at home. Also to be honest, a glance of Celia's smile every morning is a blessing for him.

"This Bio laboratory though..." Chen speaks to himself.

Since long ago, this place has been a place for lost souls. The place used to hold an experiment for a strength enchanting medicine. Little does everyone knows, scientists used human specimen for the study. They tested the medicine on every variables on people with different ages, genders, and jobs. All spirits here are the victims for what people at Midgar recognized as "The Catastrophe of science." Even if it was too late, the experiment canceled soon after it discovered. All the victim's soul stuck here and are wandering as spirits that has a solid body and existence. Most of the spirits gave up to grudge and made them lose their mind. All except Celia and Flamel. Celia does not want more people to meet the same fate as all the spirits at Bio laboratory. She often says to Chen that she and all the apparition are all wicked souls that cursed. No heaven nor hell want to receive their wicked soul. Flamel, even with his sole hatred for human, managed to keep his mind intact.

Spirit ot not, Chen is definite that he feels happy to be here. This is the feeling that he have not feel for a very long time. A feeling of having a place to go home to. This place indeed dangerous for human but he is save in Celia's and Flamel's hideout.

A long shout wake him from his day-dream.

"AAAAAA." A hysteric scream cuts the veil of silence.

"CELIA!" Chen, certain about the voice's owner, jumps from his bed and dash as fast as he can.

The champion staggered at the scenery that he sees. Many spirits, dozens of them, are attacking Celia. Celia has half of her lower body frozen. Lumps of ice formed around her feet and bolted her to the ground.

"Chen, run. You cannot beat them. Not in your current condition." Celia shouts with a worried face as soon as she spots Chen.

Chen confused about how no spirit should attack their own kind but this is not a right time to hesitate. Chen jumps in front of the pack, pummeling his fist againts a merchant apparition's face. Of course he knows that he has no chance to beat the hord but he cannot lose his footing, nothing should past him. As at his back, there is someone worth a deal with the Devil to protect.

…

Chen is almost out of his energy. He tries so hard to prolong the battle and keeps his vital point safe from critical wounds. However, as good as he can do that, things will eventually become messy if you have to face a pack of strong spirits alone. His shoulder stings as an arrow managed to tuck itself there. His whole body covered with open wounds. The champion lost a lot of blood in the process and it cost him a lot. His vision becomes blurry. His body shakes uncontrollably, holding for so much pain.

Suddenly, a kunai pierces the darkness and lands right on the champion's chest. A sudden burst of pain makes him screams in agony.

"Wake up, Chen. Wake up." Said Chen to himself before his consciousness fails him.

"Blinding mist." Celia gracefully pronounce her skill's name.

Celia made her escape from ice that sealed her ability just as Chen fell unconscious. In the mist, their attackers cannot see them. They blend in with the darkness.

"You are... Very brave..." Celia said softly.

Celia looks at the champion's inccocent sleeping face as she rests his shoulder on her lap. She brush his white hair gently and smile once again. Her heart feels weird. It is pounding so hard and fast. Moreover, she know that this sensation is not caused by fear.

…

"Someone please explain to me. How can this thing happens?"

Long story short, Chen and Celia survived the assault. Chen took some time before he finally recovers. At the moment when he can walk easily, Celia calls him. She shily requests Chen to accompany her for a small walk.

"This is... This is a date right? This is certainly a date right?" Chen screams internally as two of them passes Bio laboratorium's front exit.

Chen and Celia starts their little walk in the Lighthalzen field. It is actually a gorgeous field with lots of plants and mechanical ruins that have their own charm. As charming as it can be, it does not seem contagious. The pair walks in silence. Each of them does not dare to look at the other's face as they trade shy peeks time to time. Their faces are red like a fresh boiled lobster. After sometime walking, they decided to rest a while. The wind strokes their face gently. The temprature is just right for a long chat. However, it cannot be so easy isn't it? Long silence makes the situation more and more awkward. Chen feels that he has to start talking.

"Nice weather, isn't it?" The champion makes a sound, still not dare to look at the girl's face.

"Y..yeah it's nice." Replied her with a groggy tone.

"This is going nowhere. What is that topic of choice? Weather? Who cares about the weather? This makes things worse! Your fault! Idiot!" Chen internally screams, scolding himself.

"Thank you..." Said Celia softly as Chen scold himself in his mind.

"Yes? Thank you? Welcome? I mean, for what?" Chen that caught of guard spits everything in his ability to responds in such condition.

"You know. Maybe I am no longer a human but at that moment. I am so afraid. Thank you." This time Celia faces Chen's face. She is really shy but she tries to give Chen the sweetest smile she can make.

"Iiii It's fine. I mean, it was nothing." Chen replies.

"Oh my gosh, she is so cute." He screams inside. His heart feels like it is going to explode any seconds.

"More than that you also..." Chen speaks a sentence he never complete.

With one fast move Celia kisses Chen's cheek. Softly but full of devotion. She then wake up and run slowly while gigles before the champion can respond. Actually she does not have to be hurry because the kiss paralized the man. His brain is rendering of what was happening a while ago. He feels like melting and his face feels really hot

"Chen, let's go back or we will arrive after dark." Celia with a soft voice smiling from distance, waiting for Chen to get on his feet.

Chen walks to the voice. His mind is in a state of chaos. He tries so hard not to lose his consciousness but in the end, he begs to the God to not let this feelings fade away.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud scream and roar keep on coming from a room. If we look closer, there is only one person stands out in the room currently. She is laying on the bed. It cannot be called as "laying" though. The lady screams in terror while acting like a mad man. She repeatedly hits everything she can including her own chest. Struggles like a bear struck in a bear trap, she keeps on crying and screams in agony. Often times she screams to God for forgiveness and begging to die. Her face once beautiful, now covered in tears and a dreadful expression managed to tuck itself on the lovely professor's face. Chen has been trying to stop what Celia has been doing for the past hour. Like always, the champion came as soon as he heard Celia's scream. Flabergasted with the state he found Celia in, Chen tried every ways he can to stop the lady. From holding her firmly until begging for her to answer his questions. These attempts though, has no result. Chen now tries to calm himself down. He sits at the corner.

"It hasn't over huh?" A cold sound echoes as Flamel present to the room.

A long silence between those two guys. Until finally, Chen raises his voice.

"What is happening to her?" Chen asks quietly.

"It's better for you to be oblivious about this problem." Flamel keeps his eyes on Celia.

The conversation ends there until a sob suprises Flamel. Chen starts to cry in silence. Flamel looks at the Champion. This man looks terrible. He never believes that he can get a look at this view. A man that always looks high on his horse now weeping like a little boy.

"She hurts and I cannot do anything." Chen silently punches the stone floor. "If you know something I can do for her, please."

"It's because of the human." The creator says after a short break.

Chen looks at Flamel, startled.

"What do you mean?" The champion force some words to escape his mouth.

"Has Celia ever said to you that we are cursed souls?"

Stream of memories hits chen like a truck. He can recall that moment precisely like yesterday.

"When we are alive, we tortured every day mentally and physically. We forced to kill our friends and eat everything they ordered us to. Pain and humiliation are not enough to describe what we gone through. Our body chipped with chemicals and everyday we hope to die. Every single day."

Flamel sighs as he recollect his past.

"When you gone through a process like us, you died in such a weird way. Your soul will leave your body but if your body kept alive, you will feel pain if someone hurt it." Flamel explains in a sad tone.

"Do you mean that? It can't be." Chen said, half screaming.

"Yes, the Bio laboratory project is still happening." Flamel stare at the white haired guy with his sharp eyes.

Chen suddenly runs outside after the short conversation, leaving Flamel with Celia.

"This can be a problem. He will lose his life for sure." Flamel witnesses Chen's back that vanishes slowly with a troubled face.

...

"Where is it?" Chen runs as fast as he can.

There is one building that he passed in the past. Celia severely noticed Chen to stay out of the building because the "activity" there is the strongest in the laboratory. While running, he reflects on all of his words. Everything that he said to Celia and Flamel. No wonder that Flamer hates human so much. We are the actual monster. Bio laboratory that usually packed with savage souls now feels empty as if they open a path for Chen.

Minutes passed, Chen arrives in front of a room. The room is protected by a steel coated door. He clenches his fist and breaks the boundary in one punch. The broken door flies inside the room. From inside, a heavy scent of medicine and blood emerges. Chen comes in with no hesitation. Anger rules him as he scan the room, looking for anyone to blame.

A shadow captured his attention. A shadow of a guy. He wears a white laboratory coat and brown framed glasses. He looks so thin with a pale skin and messy blonde hair. He looks really unhealthy. Lacks of sleep and food depicted clearly in his face.

"My my, I don't actually think that there is a living being left here." The scientist slowly move towards Chen.

"Stop whatever you are doing now!" Chen's hand is shaking wildly as he cannot hide his anger.

"Why so hasty my child. We can talk about this you know." The scientist said with a calm tone.

The white haired champion looks at the scientist in anger.

"Oh my, where is my manner? Let me introduce myself. My name is Wolfchev." The man bows to Chen.

Wolfchev walks to a table at the corner of the room, detaches his glasses and puts it on the desk.

"Are you here to stop me? Well before you answer, you have to be aware. Your answer will decide whether you live or die." Wolchev smiles as he looks back.

Chen lands his fist to the wall beside him and the wall crumbles with no mercy.

"Wrong answer" Says Wolfchev with a jolly tone as he injects is left arm with a funny looking liquid.

Wolfchev's body starts to tremble. He releases a loud scream as the medicine takes effect. His body starts to change into... something else. He becomes a large creature with a rough wolf-like fur. The thing has eight eyes that flash blood red and sets of teeth that looks as sharp as a razor. His face transforms into what can be compare to a hideous large mole. He has a right hand fit his body size but his left hand grows into a monstorous size and develops sharp claws. He marches forward towards Chen with a footstep that can cause little tremors thorough the room.

"Now where is my manner again." Chen looks at his opponent with a perfect stance and a smile in his lips. "My name is Chen and that will be the last thing you will hear. You monster."

…


End file.
